


God Bless Steve's Beard

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Come Sharing, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Hair Kink, M/M, Making Love, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Bucky's really digging Steve's new look.





	God Bless Steve's Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Infinity War. No spoilers!

It had been so long since they’ve had a chance to do this, but now seemed liked as good a time as any what with the world coming to an end. Maybe it was selfish on their part while their friends were scattered across the cosmos and Thanos was allowed to run rampant, but Steve just couldn’t say no to Bucky. Especially with the way he had thrown himself on Steve when they were actually able to sneak off to a secluded area in the living quarters of Wakanda.

Steve started off slow and took his time with Bucky, kissing him all over the nape of his neck and shoulder blades as he fingered him gently. Bucky made the sweetest sounds too as Steve scraped his beard across sensitive skin and erogenous zones. He couldn’t remember the last time Bucky moaned so much, and Steve usually has a pretty good recollection of things like that, but he figures it had something to do with his beard.

The first thing Bucky had brought up was Steve’s new look and it was plainly obvious that Bucky was digging it. Bucky even whispered in his ear at one point about how he couldn’t wait to feel Steve’s face between his thighs. That would have to wait because right now Steve was more concerned about making sure Bucky was ready for him. And When Bucky finally whined and assured Steve he was all good, it didn’t take much more convincing than that.

Bucky let out a long, drawn out moan as Steve sank completely inside of him in one fluid motion. Bucky was on his hands and knees on a nice plush bed, something he didn’t even know existed anymore, and pushed back against Steve’s hips. He made a broken sound, voice cracking slightly, when Steve breached him fully. Bucky’s body had forgotten what it felt like to have Steve inside him and it made him shudder.

Steve leaned over Bucky’s body and wrapped his arms around his lover’s torso, holding him tightly as he gently thrusted his hips. Steve’s hair fell down over his forehead and tickled the back of Bucky’s head. His breath was coming out in hot and sultry pants that filled Bucky’s ear as he bent down to graze his teeth over Bucky’s neck. Steve’s beard scraped against the sensitive skin there, making Bucky shiver at the contact.

It felt amazing to have Steve so close and pressing into him with the utmost care like he remembered. Steve’s movements were precise and deliberate and when Bucky let out the slightest breathy whimper, Steve would repeat the action just so he would never forget those sweet noises tumbling out of _his Bucky_. The best sounds were always brought about whenever Steve thrusted particularly shallow and grazed his beard across the shell of Bucky’s ear or neck.

Bucky would urge him on as he fisted the silk bed sheets until they were on the verge of tearing and Steve moaned deliciously in return, making love to Bucky like it was their last day on Earth together. And it might as well been, considering recent turn of events. Still, he wasn’t letting go of Bucky even if Thanos himself busted through the doors.

Their bodies moved against each other like they were meant to fit together, with Bucky’s body arching back into Steve’s as they slotted into place like jigsaw pieces. Bucky reached back with his real arm and grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair to smother his lover’s face deeper into the spot between his neck and shoulder. Bucky bit his bottom lip as Steve took the hint and nuzzled him tenderly. Steve felt Bucky’s entrance clench around his cock as he did this and smirked pleasantly.

Bucky’s body was starting to get covered in a fine sheen of sweat, causing Steve’s arms to give and slide over his torso by just a fraction. Even Steve was working up a sweat with how turned on and feverish his body felt next to Bucky’s. The muscles inside Bucky’s channel glided along his cock with ease, griping him much like it did the first time, and it had Steve’s hips stuttering in short little thrusts as he neared his climax.

It wasn’t lost on Bucky either. Bucky could feel it in the way Steve's cock pulsated inside him and how his breath hitched ever so slightly. Plus, Steve ran a hand down Bucky’s abdomen and wrapped it around his throbbing manhood. Bucky hadn’t even realized he’d been leaking pre come all over the sheets until Steve started to spread it around his cock in long twisting strokes.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve whimpered, sounding like he was going to cry from how his voice cracked.

With a final shuddering moan Steve pressed his hips into Bucky’s body one last time, relishing how Bucky’s hole squeezed around him like a vice. Bucky groaned at the sensation of Steve’s release spurting inside him, wincing as his entire body seized up at the pinnacle of Steve’s stroking. In the moments proceeding his orgasm Bucky felt Steve brushing his face into the curve of Bucky’s neck, coaxing out a sound that could only be described as glorious.

Bucky’s cock twitched and jerked within Steve’s grasp until every little bit of his come was soaking into the fine, silk sheets. Steve’s hair was disheveled and sweaty, pressing into the back of Bucky’s neck, as he hung his head down in exhaustion. Bucky’s whole body gave an involuntary shudder, much like a tremor or an aftershock, and Steve held him through it until they both came down from their orgasmic high.

“Steve?” Bucky spoke softly.

“Mmm?”

“Can you do something for me?” He inquired, cheeks feeling feverish.

“Anything,” Steve whispered into his lover’s ear, giving it a little nip.

“I, uh…” Bucky cleared his throat, ashamed to actually say it out loud, or maybe just embarrassed. He glanced over his shoulder to look Steve in the eyes. “I want you to lick me until I'm clean.”

“Really?” Steve implored, suddenly out of breath.

Bucky had phrased it carefully, attempting to make it sound less filthy or awkward as possible, but Steve understood what he meant by it. To be honest, Steve was a little surprised by the request. It’s not like he’s never been down there with his mouth before, but it was never like _this_. Their escapades in bed hardly ever got _that_ raunchy, but mostly just because they never had time to explore themselves together. Now, as the universe was being threatened by a man named Thanos, it seemed like they had all the time in the world because it didn’t matter anymore.

"Yeah. Is that okay?” Bucky asked nervously.

“Of course it is,” Steve assured and began to leave a trail of kisses down Bucky’s spine.

Shortly after, Steve pulled out and kissed Bucky softly, scraping his beard against Bucky’s back as he slowly reached his destination. He got down between Bucky’s thighs and gently parted his cheeks to reveal his pink, glistening entrance. The muscles clenched and then relaxed, releasing a small dribble of Steve’s come out of his body. It should make him feel dirty, but it only turned him on more the hotter Steve’s breath got the closer he moved in.

All coherent thought was thrown out the window once Steve pressed his face into Bucky’s ass to lick and suck the come out of it. Bucky wiggled his hips back and forth as if to try and ride Steve's mouth or, at the very least, coax him to go further. When Steve did he eased his tongue into the damp and slightly loose hole, collecting more of his own release in his mouth. And the symphony of noises that followed after were music to Steve’s ears.

If he had known Bucky was this vocal, Steve would’ve taken the initiative to do this for him much sooner, but he supposed it had something to do with how his beard chaffed and burned the inside of Bucky’s cheeks and thighs. Either way it motivates Steve to really put his neck into it.

Steve’s tongue lapped and probed all around Bucky’s used hole, retaining every drop of come he could coax out. Meanwhile, Steve’s beard scratched against the sensitive skin of Bucky’s perineum, sending a chill down his spine and a jolt through his spent cock. If Steve wasn’t careful he’d have Bucky hard and ready to go for a round two and that didn’t necessarily sound like such a bad idea either.

But Steve stopped before long and pulled away after pressing a small kiss to Bucky’s entrance. Steve sat up on his knees and rolled Bucky over onto his back before descending onto his body. They curled up together on the sheets and Steve gave Bucky a deep, passionate kiss. He opened his mouth against Bucky’s and slipped his tongue inside to swirl around the remnants of his come. It hadn’t been something Bucky was asking for, but Steve was pleased nonetheless to find Bucky reciprocating the gesture fervently.

He swapped the taste of Steve and himself between their mouths, being languid about it as they cuddled and wrapped their limbs around each other.

“How was that?” Steve inquired after they were done kissing.

“Perfect,” Bucky told him, reaching up to caress the side of Steve’s hairy face. His fingertips played with the coarse hair and he smirked. “Wish you could stay down there for hours.”

“Well, maybe next time I’ll let you sit on my face,” Steve suggested, loving the way Bucky’s pupils dilated at the prospect because it was, arguably, the filthiest thing Steve has ever said and that’s saying _a lot_.

“Whatever you say. Just _please_ promise you’ll never shave this off,” Bucky replied with a breathless huff of giddy laughter as he twirled his fingers in Steve’s beard.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve promised, kissing Bucky one last time.


End file.
